The Handbook of Marvelous Characters
by D
Summary: Take a look at Earth-626 and the whole universe of characters therein.
1. The She-Hulk (Golden Age)

She-Hulk (Golden Age)

Real name: Jennifer Ross (formerly Walters)

Identity/Class: Human mutate

Occupation: Unemployed, formerly adventurer, yeoman-Women's Army Corps

Group membership: United States Army

Affiliations: The Invaders [Captain America (Steve Rogers), the Human Torch (Jim Hammond), Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie), Union Jack (Lord Montgomery Falsworth), Spitfire (Jacqueline Falsworth), Bucky (James Buchannan Barnes), Toro (Thomas Raymond)] Black Widow (Claire Voyant), Miss America (Madelyn Joyce)

Enemies: Warrior Woman (Julia Koening), the Formorian, Abomination (Dr. Helena Svidrigailoff)

Known Relatives: General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (husband), Elizabeth "Betty" Ross (daughter), Morris Walters (father, deceased), Betsy Ross (cousin by marriage)

Aliases: None

Base of Operations: Mobile across America, formerly Negative Zone

First Appearance: Savage Comics I#1

Powers/Abilities: As the She-Hulk (gray), Jennifer possessed seemingly limitless strength, fueled mostly by anger. This also included superhuman agility, durability, and stamina. As the She-Hulk (green) her power and abilities seemed weaker, but still in the superhuman range.

Height: (as Ross) 5'8 (as She-Hulk) 6'8

Weight: (as Ross) 150 lbs. (as She-Hulk) 670 lbs.

Eyes: Black

Hair (as Ross) Brown (As She-Hulk) Black

History: The only child of sheriff Morris Walters, Jennifer grew up learning various skills to survive. At the outbreak of World War II, she enlisted in the Woman's Army Corps. Assigned to work at the top -secret Gamma Base in New Mexico, she was injected with a modified version of the Super Solider Serum, as well as being exposed to gamma rays.

From there she underwent a strange transformation, often alternating between a savage gray skinned amazon version of herself soon dubbed the She-Hulk and slightly weaker green skinned version of the same.

She had many adventures, but eventually married Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross and gave birth to a daughter, Elizabeth. She was accidently dragged into the Negative Zone and stayed there for over ten years, finally being freed thanks to the efforts of the criminal genius known as the Leader.

Battling with her daughter (see the Hulk profile) left her seemingly cured of her affliction, but only time will tell if this cure is to be permanent.

Comments: Inspired by the work of the Manic, based on characters created by Stan Lee and John Buscema

The She-Hulk has no known connection to:

She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) of Earth-616 Savage She-Hulk#1 (February 1980)

So this is basically my take on the Marvel characters I'll be focusing on, background and info not seen in the regular series, plus like the Earth-25 Who's Who this will also have characters that I probably won't have time to get to.

Yes, this is the first She-Hulk and there will be two more. I supposed Earth-626 would be a good number. Close to Earth 616 but not quite the same.

The one that started the whole Marvel thing. Saw a piece of fanart and it just inspired me. I supposed I would have preferred to write more, but the 12 issues I did of Savage Comics was good enough for starters. There might be more, but for right now I'll have the first Hulk make the occasional appearances in other books for a while.

Jennifer Walters was born in the early 20's. Morris Walters was the sheriff of her small town. Sort of shell shocked from the Great War, she did what she could to try and win his approval. I think I'd focus more on her, assuming I would go back and redo the series.


	2. The Hulk (Silver Age)

The Hulk (Silver Age)

Real name: Elizabeth "Betty" Ross

Identity/Class: Human mutate

Occupation: Adventurer

Group membership: The Avengers, United States Army

Affiliations: The Avengers [Captain America (Steve Rogers), Iron Man (Tony Stark), Lady Thor (Jane Foster), Ant-Man (Hank Pym), the Wasp (Maria Pym), Giant Girl (Janet Van Dyne), Rick Jones], General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, General Morris, Dr. Bruce Banner, Major Glen Talbot

Enemies: The Leader (Dr. Samuel Sterns), The Madman (Dr. John Harding Marks), the Gargoyle, the Abomination (Dr. Helena Svidrigailoff), the Circus of Crime, Tyrannus, Metal Master

Known Relatives: General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (father), Jennifer Walters Ross (mother)

Aliases: "Green jeans", "grey skin"

Base of Operations: Mobile within the American Southwest, New York City

First Appearance: Savage Comics I#12

Powers/Abilities: As the Hulk, Betty possessed seemingly limitless strength, fueled mostly by anger. This also included superhuman agility, durability, and stamina. As the green-skinned Hulk, her powers and abilities were increased, although her intelligence seemed lower.

Height: (as Ross) 5'7 (as Hulk) 6'8

Weight: (as Ross) 155 lbs. (as Hulk) 670 lbs.

Eyes: Black

Hair: (as Ross) Brown (as Hulk) Black

History: The only child of General Ross and the She-Hulk, Betty's mother was absent due to being in the Negative Zone. Betty grew up on a variety of Army bases. Her life was changed forever when she was caught in the explosion of the prototype Gamma Bomb. She had rushed out onto the testing range to rescue teenager Rick Jones, who had driven out onto the testing range.

Unlike her mother, she mostly stayed gray skinned and kept her personality, at least until she was at ground zero of another gamma explosion which seemingly cured her mother. Her transformation later resulted in her changing into a green skinned Hulk, with increased strength and rage. She is currently roaming the word, her rage directed at anyone who seeks to limit her freedom.

Comments: Inspired by the work of the Manic, based on characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby

The Hulk has no known connection to:

The Hulk (Bruce Banner) of Earth-616 The Incredible Hulk#1 (May 1962)

Betty Ross of Earth-616 The Incredible Hulk#1 (May 1962)

Yeah, moving into the Silver Age for this one. For a costume at first mostly rags (torn dresses, shirts and pants, etc.) but maybe a jumpsuit for a bit. I had thought about a vest with pockets, but what would the Hulk even need?


	3. Lady Thor

Lady Thor

Real Name: Jane Foster

Identity/Class: Mystically enhanced human magic user

Occupation: Nurse, adventurer

Group membership: The Avengers

Affiliations: The Avengers [Captain America (Steve Rogers), Iron Man (Tony Stark), the Hulk (Betty Ross), Ant-Man (Hank Pym), the Wasp (Maria Pym), Giant Girl (Janet Van Dyne), Rick Jones], Dr. Donald Blake

Enemies: Loki, the Executioner (Skurge), the Enchantress (Amora), Radioactive Man (Dr. Chen Lu), the Cobra (Klaus Voorhees), the Gray Gargoyle (Paul Pierre Duval), Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo), Zarrko the Tomorrow Man (Artur Zarrko)

Known Relatives: John Foster (father, deceased), Martha Foster (mother, deceased)

Aliases: "Goldilocks"

Base of Operations: New York City, NY, Asgard and the Nine Realms

First Appearance: Journey into Mystery#1

Powers/Abilities: Lady Thor possessed super human strength, stamina, and resistance to harm. With Mjolnir, she channel/summon lighting, storms, portals to other dimensions, and change between mortal and immortal forms. She also has skills as a nurse. She has access to a magic belt, capable of increasing her strength ten fold.

Height: (as Jane Foster) 5'7 (Lady Thor) 6'2)

Weight: (as Jane Foster) 135 lbs. (Lady Thor) 390 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: (Jane Foster) Brown (Lady Thor) Blonde

History: Jane Foster was a nurse. Right out of nursing school she found employment with Dr. Donald Blake. She fell in love with her employer but felt she couldn't act on it. This attitude changed when she accompanied Dr. Blake on his vacation to Norway. Attacked by aliens, the pair sought refuge in a cave when they became trapped.

Finding a gnarled stick, Jane tried to use it free themselves but accidently struck it against a rock. The blow triggered a transformation, turning her into the goddess of thunder. From there she used her powers to protect humanity and the planet Earth from various threats.

Her fights with Loki increased and soon she learned the origin of her powers, bringing her into conflict with Odin and the gods of Asgard. She eventually proved herself to Odin, married Don Blake (see Thor), and earned her own hammer and powers (see Thunderstrike)

Comments: Created by myself, based on characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby

Lady Thor has no known connections to:

Thor (616 counterpart) Journey into Mystery I#83 (August 1963)

Thordis (Jane Foster) of Earth-788 What If I#10 (August 1978)


	4. Ant-Man

Ant-Man

Real name: Dr. Henry Jonathan Pym

Identity/Class: Human technology user

Occupation: Scientist, adventurer

Group membership: The Avengers

Affiliations: The Avengers [Captain America (Steve Rogers), Iron Man (Tony Stark), the Hulk (Betty Ross), the Wasp (Maria Pym), Giant Girl (Janet Van Dyne), Rick Jones], Lee Kearns

Enemies: Egghead (Elihas Starr), Black Knight (Nathan Garrett), Hijacker (Howard Mitchell), the Magician (Lee Guardineer), Comrade/Madame X (Nina Tsiolkovsky), the Scarlet Beetle, El Toro (Antonio Rojo), the Voice (Jason Lorne Cragg), the Beasts of Berlin, the Porcupine (Alexander Gentry), HYDRA, the Human Top/Whirlwind (David Cannon), Time Master (Elias Weems), the Living Eraser

Known Relatives: Maria Trovaya Pym (wife), Dr. Trovaya (father-in-law, deceased)

Aliases: "Short Stuff"

Base of Operations: Center City, CA and New York City, NY

First Appearance: Tales to Astonish#1

Powers/Abilities: Dr. Pym has a genius level IQ and has a PhD in biochemistry. He discovered the 'Pym particles' that enable mass to shrink or enlarge. He also developed a cybernetic helmet to communicate with ants. He later developed a belt that had a variety of objects (ranging from light aircraft to various medical treatments) shrunken down for future use. He was also trained in Judo and wrestling.

Height: 6'1

Weight: 270 lb.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

History: Dr. Henry Pym was at first a biochemist. He met exchange student Maria Trovaya while in college and the two were soon married. On their honeymoon disaster struck when Maria's father was murdered by agents of HYDRA.

The reason-Hank had discovered what he would later call 'Pym Particles', which enabled him to shrink or enlarge objects. Hank's discovery had led him to be shrunk and trapped in an ant hill. His adventure caused him to switch his field of study to ants.

Taking the name Ant-Man (and Maria becoming the Wasp), Hank fought weird science and mad scientists across the world before joining the Avengers.

While having many adventures with the team, Hank would struggle to remain just a regular scientist. Tinkering with his particles allowed him to enlarge objects (discovered when Janet Van Dyne accidently grew herself large enough to destroy their house). Janet Van Dyne later took the name Giant Girl and began training under him and his wife Maria, becoming a hero in her own right.

Hank and Maria would later retire from the Avengers before forming a West Coast expansion of the team. Hank would later retire full from the hero game, but stays active as a scientific consultant.

Comments: Created by me, based on characters and concepts created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, and Jack Kirby.

Basically this series would be "What if Hank Pym wasn't the universe's chew toy?"

Ant-Man has no known connections to:

Ant-Man (Hank Pym, 616 counterpart) Tales to Astonish I#27 (January 1962)

Any other shape changing scientist or Avengers member


End file.
